cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NCAAbbs
Category:Alliances About the NCAAbbs Alliance The NCAAbbs alliance was created by members of the NCAAbbs Network, a community-oriented network of sites centered around NCAA Athletics.http://www.NCAAbbs.com The Alliance was created on January 22, 2007 and membership numbered 73 as of April 26, 2007. NCAAbbs Charter Ratified March 2007 Preamble: We, the unified nations of NCAAbbs, do hereby form the NCAAbbs Alliance. The goals of this alliance are to provide for the common defense, economic advancement, and general advancement of all member nations. Article I - Membership Requirements All alliance members must be members of good standing at NCAAbbs. Any member who is deleted from CyberNations will be removed from the alliance. Article II – Alliance Leadership A. President – In recognition of the fact that a stable and consistent leader is of unequaled importance to the security and longevity of any alliance, the President shall serve for life or until resignation. The President may be removed from office by a vote of ‘no confidence’ having 2/3 majority support of the general membership of the alliance. The member elected President under the previous charter shall continue to serve in this role. i. Duties a. The President shall serve as chief negotiator for the alliance. This includes negotiation of treaties, peace and any other foreign affair. b. The President shall be the voting member if one is required by membership in a coalition or any other multi-alliance group. c. The President shall approve all domestic policies including but not limited to aid packages to new members, alliance banking systems, and tech distribution techniques. d. The President shall be responsible for making all public announcements and declarations. e. The President shall be required to address the alliance at least twice a month to inform the membership of any news, events or other pertinent information. f. The President may remove any member of the elected cabinet for actions detrimental to the alliance with majority consent of the elected cabinet. g. The President shall consult with the elected cabinet in all matters of business. h. The President may delegate any of his responsibilities to any member of his choosing. i. The President is responsible for providing the alliance membership with beer and hot nekkid ladies. j. Any responsibility not enumerated in this charter is assumed to be the duty of the President. ii. Resignation a. The President may resign his position at any time for any reason. The President must give the alliance a 48-hour notice of his intention to leave office. The President’s final responsibility is to appoint his successor from one in the elected cabinet. b. Should the President be deleted from CyberNations at any time for any reason, it shall be assumed that he has resigned his position. The elected Cabinet will select a new President from their ranks. iii. Removal a. If at any time the members of the elected Cabinet feel that the actions of the President are endangering the alliance, they may, by unanimous vote, present a Regular Vote of ‘no confidence’ before the general membership of the alliance enumerating the reasons they have chosen this action. If a 2/3 majority express ‘no confidence’ in the President, he shall be removed from his position. The elected cabinet will select a new leader from their ranks. If the ‘no confidence’ vote fails to reach a 2/3 majority, the President shall remain in office. B. Vice President – The Vice President shall serve for a term not to exceed three months. No person shall serve more than two consecutive terms. The person elected Vice President under the previous charter shall continue to serve in this role until May 15, 2007. i. Duties a. The Vice President’s most important duty is to shoot Tulsaman in the face on a consistent and regular basis. b. The Vice President shall serve as the Chief Administrator of all domestic operations, including but not limited to new member aid grants, banking systems, and tech distribution techniques. c. The Vice President shall be responsible for overseeing elections, including accepting nominations and creating election threads. d. The Vice President may appoint any member or members of his choosing as assistants to aid in the administration various programs. C. Secretary of State – The Secretary of State shall serve for a term not to exceed three months. No person shall serve more than two consecutive terms. The person elected Secretary of State under the previous charter shall continue to serve in this role until May 15, 2007. i. Duties a. The Secretary of State is to serve as head of the alliance diplomatic corps. He shall appoint foreign ambassadors and shall assist the President in negotiations of peace and non-military related pacts. b. The Secretary of State may remove any ambassador for any reason. c. The Secretary of State shall be part of the governmental structure of any coalition or other multi-alliance group. d. The Secretary of State shall endeavor to be a peace-loving, pot-smoking hippie. D. Secretary of Defense – The Secretary of Defense shall serve for a term not to exceed three months. No person shall serve more than two consecutive terms. The person elected Secretary of Defense under the previous charter shall continue to serve in this role until May 15, 2007. i. Duties a. The Secretary of Defense shall be the head of allied military forces. He shall be responsible for maintaining a strong and adequate defense, organizing all military actions and assisting the President and Secretary of State in negotiating peace. b. The Secretary of Defense shall be a part of the governmental structure of any coalition or other multi-alliance group. c. The Secretary of Defense shall assist the President in the negotiation of military pacts. d. The Secretary of Defense may appoint any member or members of his choosing to aid in the administration of the Defense Department. e. In times of pre-war build-up and during wartime, the Secretary of Defense may take control of the alliance banking system by invoking this section of the charter. f. The Secretary of Defense shall, at all times, insure that GrayBeard's leash is securely fastened. The Vice President shall shoot the Secretary of Defense in the face should GrayBeard escape. E. Secretary of Recruiting – The Secretary of Recruiting shall serve for a term not to exceed three months. No person shall serve more than two consecutive terms. The person elected Secretary of Recruitment under the previous charter shall continue to serve in this role until May 15, 2007. i. Duties a. The Secretary of Recruiting is responsible for attracting new members to the alliance. b. The Secretary of Recruiting shall assist the Vice President in administration of domestic operations including but not limited to new member aid grants, banking systems, and tech distribution techniques. c. The Secretary of Recruiting shall be responsible for encouraging alliance members to remain active. d. The Secretary of Recruiting may appoint any member or members of his choosing to assist in attracting new members. e. The Secretary of Recruiting shall accompany the President on beer runs and assist in the procurement of previously mentioned hot nekkid ladies. Article III – Alliance Policies A. War and Defense i. In the event that a member suffers an unprovoked attack by an unaligned nation, full military force will be brought to bear to neutralize the threat. ii. In the event that a member suffers an unprovoked attack by an aligned nation, NCAAbbs will work diligently with said alliance to resolve the situation peacefully. NCAAbbs reserves the right to use force if a peaceable solution is not found. iii. If the NCAAbbs is attacked, a state of war will be considered to exist between the attackers and the NCAAbbs alliance. iv. If the NCAAbbs alliance is provoked, whether through espionage, verbal assault, or any other means, the President, with unanimous consent of the Elected Cabinet, may put a Regular Vote for war to the general membership of the alliance. The proposed Declaration of War shall contain proper casus belli. B. Voting and Voting Procedures i. A simple majority is required to approve treaties, wars, and items of general alliance business. ii. A 2/3 majority vote is required to remove the President from office, approve an amendment to this charter, or join a coalition. a. Regular Votes: A Regular vote shall last 48 hours and is the standard method of voting for the alliance. This method of voting shall be used in all instances except for elections. b. Emergency Vote: In the event that the President or an elected official feels that immediate action is required on an item, one may call for an Emergency Vote. The vote will last 24 hours. c. Executive Decree: The President can pass a measure/position/treaty immediately provided unanimous support of the elected cabinet. Measure shall remain effective for no more than two weeks, during which time a Regular Vote will be held on the item. In the event that a member of the cabinet is not available to vote for a period exceeding 24 hours, he shall be counted as a vote for the Executive Decree. iii. If, after the time for a vote has expired, all possible votes have not been cast, those who have abstained will be removed from the total required. Example: if only 30 of 60 members participate in a vote, 16 would be the number required to approve an item requiring simple majority, 20 would be the number required to approve an item requiring a 2/3 majority. C. Elections i. All elections are open for three days or until all possible votes are cast. ii Members interested in one of the 4 elected positions shall make known their intention to run for a given office. Applications for candidacy will be taken for three days. If the number of candidates for any position exceeds three, a runoff election will be held. The three candidates with the highest number of votes will move to the general election. iii. The winner of the general election is the candidate who garners a majority of the vote or holds a 5% or larger margin over the next closest challenger. a. In the event that neither of the above criteria are met, a third election will be held between the top two candidates. The person with the majority of the vote will win the election. In the event of a tie, the outgoing cabinet will select the winner. If one of candidates involved in the tie is already on the cabinet, they shall not be involved in the cabinet selection process. b. In the event that all cabinet members are involved in a tie, all nuclear capable members shall launch against each other until one says "Uncle". The last nation standing shall become the Grand Poobah of the Alliance. His duties shall include peeling potatoes, organizing panty raids, and going on alliance-sponsored beer-runs. If no alliance members are capable of launching nuclear weapons, the Alliance shall be renamed "We Can't Decide on ****". c. If a member of the elected Cabinet is removed from office or succeeds the President, the procedures above will commence immediately to fill the vacancy. Article IV – Charter Amendments i. This charter may be amended, provided the amendment is approved by the general membership via a Regular Vote. In times of war or general emergency, an amendment can be put up for an Emergency Vote. Ratification of this Charter This charter shall be considered active and in effect if it is approved by 2/3 majority of the general membership. The voting shall last 3 days. Leadership President GeorgePBurdell, Ruler of Trinity Commonwealth Vice President bourgeois_rage, Ruler of Ragistan Secretary of State godzilla74114, Ruler of Oklahoma Secretary of Defense Lethemeul, ruler of Lethichstein Secretary of Recruitment Ninerballin, Ruler of Ballinland See also